Nothing
by TomatoSoupful
Summary: "What did you accomplish today?" A simple question asked by his mother and father. But what does it mean to Obito, the scum of the Uchiha Clan? It wasn't just a question...it meant everything to him. It showed his parents knew he existed. One-shot (Doesn't really work now with the latest chapters)


**Naruto Fan-fiction -Obito Uchiha**

_This is my favourite character in the show. Behind him is Tobi and then Kakashi. I have NEVER done a Naruto Fan-fic before and I am quite nervous. I would appreciate it if people remained nice to me. Anyway, considering Obito was supposed to be scum of his clan, I often wondered about his parents._

_I am new to the show and the Naruto world so sorry if I make any mistakes._

_Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes._

**-NOTHING-**

"What did you accomplish today?"

That was how his parents greeted him every day. There was no, "Hi, how are you?" No, "How was your day? Good?" or even a "Glad you're home." But, then again, these were his parents and that was asking way too much from them…or maybe

...maybe… he had no right demanding something like that.

He was Uchiha Obito after all.

"What did you accomplish today?"

To reach the expectations of the Uchiha Clan was like trying to get chosen for a selective school. Heck, it could easily be considered harder. You have to be number 1 at everything you do. You have to be skilled physically and psychologically as a ninja. You have to pass top of the class. You have to thoroughly impress everyone you meet, spreading the power and might of the Uchiha Clan.

If you did not reach those expectations you were considered worse than scum.

"What did you accomplish today?"

When asked, the members of the Uchiha clan denied that there ever was another 'Obito' before the present one came along; no one for Obito to have gained the 'stained' genes. Never before, according to them, had such a screw up been born into the clan. Every Uchiha was intelligent, was cunning, was strong, was powerful, and was everything that is meant to define an Uchiha.

All but him.

"What did you accomplish today?"

How hard it must be for the parents. To be the mother and father of such scum. For the mother, to have given birth to _it_. For the father, to turn his back on a saying he only wished he could cry, "Like father, like son." Why would he want scum compared to him? The parents, though, were not gripped by the prejudice: they received pity and they received encouragement…encouragement to drive their 'son' as much as possible in some sort of vain hope he might make them proud.

…It never worked in their eyes.

"What did you accomplish today?"

That was how they greeted him every day. They would sit in the kitchen, the atmosphere tense, as though they were waiting for death to arrive on their doorstep. Neither would speak and neither would move. They just did what they did every day. Wished…prayed…begged…cursed…demanded…why couldn't they have a good son?

To them, their question was all about the Uchiha Clan. Maybe he had a break through today? Perhaps he's finally decided to really work with his studies. Perchance he might have given up on that Rin girl…or defeated that Hatake boy…

…he never did.

"What did you accomplish today?"

Obito shrugged carelessly, "Nothing much. You know… I –uh –Rin smiled at me today. So, that's always good. I also stole Kakashi's lunch; he got _so_ mad…Yeah, nothing much."

The mother and father would never reply. To them, it was asking too much. The disappointment…felt so heavy in their hearts that it seemed better to pretend Obito hadn't spoken at all. However, they did not ever stop to consider how it felt to Obito. They never saw the way the scum of the clan would cling onto them. The way a small sad smile would always creep onto his lips…the way he would fidget with worry if they took a little longer to ask the question.

It wasn't because he feared their answer.

He knew how they felt. He didn't need to hear. He could see it.

It was the fact that they were acknowledging him every time they asked that question.

"What did you accomplish today?"

In their standards? Nothing.

That's all he ever achieved: nothing. He knew that, understood that…

But…it was the only time they ever really talked to him, actually attempted to communicate with him.

Mother and Father avoided him like a plague, as though his values and personality would spread like parasites. In the morning, Father was always off at work and Mother would spend all her days with her relatives and friends. He would eat breakfast alone; lunch alone when there was no training and even dinner alone. Considering, his mother and father would leave his meal at his bedroom door.

Because he had grown up like this, it never hurt Obito as much as it should.

His parents and his clan…their attitudes were nothing new. It wasn't a sudden transition from acceptance to outcast. All throughout his life: he was the scum of the Uchiha Clan. The un-Uchiha Uchiha. That didn't mean there was no ambition to prove himself. Prove to his clan –no, the world! –that he _was_ an Uchiha!

Just wait till his Sharingan awakened…

"What did you accomplish today?"

_You guys spoke to me again…that's an accomplishment…_Obito doubted he would ever get the chance to say that to his parents…

Despite the way his mother and father treated him…Obito still clung on like the desperate child he really was. Did they ever stop to think that maybe his tardiness was him pleading for attention? …Guess not… or maybe they did but Obito wasn't worth their time. Though the question wasn't much…and though Obito knew the reason why they asked him that…it was the only time they spoke to him…

…the only time they acknowledged him…

…the only time they were willing to accept him as their son if he proved himself…

…He was going to do it. His Sharingan will awaken. He will become an amazing ninja. His sensei would brag to the whole village of his star pupil; he would proclaim his love for Rin and have the kind of happy ending he could only dream of; he would defeat Kakashi and have him finally admit who was the better ninja…_and_ the better person.

And then maybe –just maybe! –his mother and father, along with the Uchiha Clan, would gaze upon him with large accepting smiles. They would hold out their arms to welcome him forward. And then, every time he came home his parents would ask:

"How is my pride and joy?"

Heck…they might even say: "I love you Obito."

…That dream shattered in an instant one afternoon. Obito never understood it later. Nothing major had happened that day. There hadn't been a big event, no exam, no special sort of training, nothing. What did he accomplish today? Well, nothing but only because there was nothing to accomplish. It had just been an ordinary day…

…so why didn't they ask him?

Obito had stood at the doorway…waiting…his mother and father weren't in the kitchen. They weren't in their usual spots. Were they home at all? He waited…and waited…his fear swelling with every passing minute. Finally, he took a look around. He decided that maybe his father had to stay longer for work and his mother had to help with a family emergency…that's why they weren't there to greet him, to ask him…

…But he was wrong. They were there, at home. In their room. Mother was staring out the window. Father attending to a book. Obito stood there, the door open; he was right there. He could deal with the change of setting. That's alright…_just_ as long as they asked the question…

…but they didn't.

Mother and Father didn't even ask him to leave. They didn't address him; they didn't look away from what they were doing. It was like he was invisible, a ghost...Obito began to wonder if maybe that was true and said, "Mother? Father?"

Neither of them replied…well, his Father sucked in a deep breath and sighed heavily. Obito decided to leave it at that. His parents would ask later that night then…

…but they didn't.

The next day, after training, it happened again. Mother and Father did not speak to him. It really was like he didn't exist in their eyes. He even had to prepare his own meals. His mum just simply forgot. They both did…they probably meant to as well…

Again, they received more pity. Foul looks were shot at Obito as he would roam around the area till he couldn't stand the suffocating feeling anymore. He often avoided the Clan just so he could avoid choking. It really seemed like they had reached their limits with him. They just couldn't stand having him as part of the Uchiha Clan. Mother and Father couldn't stand having him as a son, so he was ignored by them…in every sense, in every way.

It would be better for them if he was dead.

His whole clan would most likely celebrate if he died.

So when he lay dying, the right side of his body crushed under a massive boulder, his teammates sobbing over his sacrifice, a small voice suggested that perhaps this was for the better. To save his clan and its reputation. He would no longer be shaming them; he would no longer be a burden to his mother and father.

So, as the boulders closed in on him, Obito knew that he didn't want to leave Kakashi and Rin and Sensei behind. There were many other people he didn't want to leave; others he wanted to meet but…couldn't…

…but Obito died with a certain sense of…peace…

For the first time in his short life he felt peace. Peace that he had saved his friends and, best of all, maybe he would make his parents proud.

Maybe they would visit his grave every day and ask, "What did you accomplish today?"

_I saved my friends…_

"How is my pride and joy?"

Heck…they might even say: "I love you Obito."

-END-

**Let me know what you think if you wish.**

**Random Note (30th August 2012): Well! It has being revealed that Tobi is Obito and, honestly, I'm happy with that. The only problem with the Obito being Tobi thing is that...well...my story doesn't really work anymore. Oh well. **


End file.
